havenversefandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Ignitis
The Crimson Ignitis series takes place in the region of Ignia, where those with the power of the Ignitis, the spiritual power of the God Slayer, rule over man. These powers were chosen to be possessed by seven individuals that would later become the Kings and Queens of Ignia, shaping the entire country as they see fit for centuries to come. 'Introduction' Crimson Ignitis was originally conceived as a open source, all girl, 2D fighting game on a 3D engine. The game was designed in mind to be fairly low maintenance and capable of being played on most PC builds, with a graphical style similar to the old Dead or Alive games. The game was originally going to be the “M.U.G.E.N” of all girl fighting games. A character creation system would be created with a simple mode and advanced mode, with several options and unique ways to make characters. There was a concept of being able to upload characters onto a server in which anyone could download them and possibly modify them. What initially inspires Crimson Ignitis to come into existence was the many all girl fighting game series that were being created such as Skullgirls at the time and simply the urge to make one, no matter how garbage it was. 'Initial Concept' The story was originally focused around a tournament where many competitors from many locations would enter, with the finalist facing off against Aurora, the holder of the Crimson Ignitis. The Crimson Ignitis was a great power that utilized the element of fire. To make things interesting, Luna Hikari, who was originally from the Heaven’s Domain: Given Judgement series. During these stages there would be very bland, uninspired characters that would eventually become the base for characters such as Aurora, Kagura, Neir, and Nakaiya. 'Reconception' Weeks later the idea was eventually scrapped. As the series ultimate became more inspired by Blazblue sometime in 2012, there would be a need to create a more serious narrative with the Crimson Ignitis story, scrapping the tournament series, but building up on what made the Ignitis important. Alisa Moonlight was created some time before the end of theinitia concepts as Eliza Moonlight, a princess who watched over the tournament. Alisa would go on to receive a major role change, and arguably become a main character of the series. Luna would continue to be a staple of the series. Crimson Ignitis would come to be shaped after her as it was an alternative timeline to the Given Judgement series. Luna would be a replacement for a “chosen one” that died during the time both her and Luna was a child. Oddly enough, Crimson Ignitis, while no longer an all girl fighting game series, it would mostly consist of female characters. Crimson Ignitis only had general rough ideas. It would begin with seven different Ignitis users whose power would be passed down generation to generation until finally arriving to the Luna arcs. Each would represent an element: Crimson Fire, Crystal Ice, Earth, Nature, Light, Darkness, and Psychokinesis. The first arc would be the Moonlight Arc. Clovis Moonlight, Alisa’s evil uncle, would be freed from his prison, and while making a false Crimson Ignitis, would also free the other six Ignitis, using them to control the world. He would then use Patricia, Alisa’s mother, as a vessel to reign above all. Luna, with Aurora, Alisa and Kagura, would defeat Clovis and Patricia. Through the battle, the six Ignitis that were sealed away would reign free and months later, new Ignitis hosts would appear. The story would then quickly work its way to the next villain later revealed to be Kuryo, the black Ignitis host. The story would later go into a time skip where all the characters would age. We would be introduced to Elizabeth Moonlight, Alisa’s daughter, who would later become a staple to the series. Two mysterious men would appear to the kingdom, causing havoc for all. Luna and Elizabeth would defeat them, but Luna, sacrificing herself, would save two teens connected to them, being trapped in a dark dimension. The series would then transition into the next focusing on Kuryo and his servant. By establishing a life link with Arachne, a dream eating spider women, they would defeat all of the Ignitis hosts, and summon the Imperator, the God Slayer, and the origin of the Ignitis. The plot would later get more convoluted. As the story developed more, various spin offs came into existence to explain the many events of Crimson Ignitis instead of having to explain everything solely within the game. This would lead to the creation to several prequels. The Imperator would be conceptualized as a Deity created to slay the Gods for their chaotic, selfish attitudes, and establishing a curse which would create seven alternate timelines where these curses will happen. The Gods would split the large land into two parts, separating themselves from the curse, creating a new region. The Ignitis users would have an “influence” resulting in decisions being altered, resulting in these curses naturally happening with no way to stop it. An eighth dimension was formed as the true timeline where there was no influence. And eventually Crimson Ignitis would be connected to the Heaven’s Domain series. There would be two established regions: The Ignitis Region and the Heaven’s Domain region. The problems in time resulted in Luna being one region where she should have been in the other. Later down the road, a new character by the name of Kisara Hikari would appear in the Heaven’s Domain series as the one that should have been in Luna’s position during the Crimson Ignitis timeline. Kisara would go on a journey, meeting all Ignitis characters, and eventually Luna in the Heaven’s Domain region. Characters from the other timeline would come to remember Luna and this would be what connects both regions and timelines together. 'Preconceptions' Nakaiya is the Crysterium Ignitis host, that was originally conceptualized as Nakoto, a woman whose purpose was to claim the Crimson Ignitis for her homeland. Nakaiya was form in Tifa’s image, having long blue hair, a crop top, and a miniskirt. Nakaiya kept her fighting style as a fist fighter consistently throughout all of the series. Her motivation to fight for her homeland became a staple, but was inspired by the will of the first Crysterium Ignitis user. Kagura was conceptualized as a samurai whose purpose for fighting was never clear. She would have a rivalry with Neir, who was classified as a kunoichi. Kagura would have long light blue hair instead of her black hair. Her outfit remained the same throughout the series. Kagura would also have an Imaginary Deployment Field called Skyscraper, creating a dimension where only floating buildings in an empty space exists. Nier in Crimson Ignitis was a frail, ectomorphic, and skinny woman who was Kagura’s best friend, but through unfortunate circumstances, was to be hunted down. She is also the vessel for Arachne, the dream eater. In the original concepts, Nier had a larger body type and considerably chubby. Her outfit would be like that of Kasumi from the Dead or Alive series, and considerably sexualized. Instead of being an “infected,” she would be classified as a ninja from the spider clan. She would have an ability that erupted long spider legs from her back. Aurora was originally Luna’s sister in the Given Judgement series. Initially, Aurora’s name was going to be different, and Aurora would be the Crimson Ignitis host with the power everyone was fighting for. Aurora originally looked very similar to Luna in height and size, but dyed her hair a different color as she rejected her family. During the phase of rebuilding the series, Aurora would be drugged, which manifested the Crimson Ignitis in her, changing her dna, causing her hair to be red, and her original powers eventually disappearing. This would then be the reason for her red hair in the Heaven’s Domain series as well. Luna would be transported with Aurora into the Ignitis region as a result of time distortion. Aurora, as a result of activating the Crimson Ignitis, would undergo a faster change in her body, making her significantly different from Luna. She would become taller, eventually cutting her hair, but also thinner as well. Misc. Crimson Ignitis: System Mechanics